


The Demon I Cling To

by imaginedestiel



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedic Elements, Demon Anakin, Demon!Anakin, Electrocution, M/M, Minor Injuries, Padawan Obi-Wan, Past Slavery, Qui-Gon Lives, Slavery, Whipping (not the "sexy" kind), but protective quiobi, obikin, platonic quiobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedestiel/pseuds/imaginedestiel
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan befriends a demon named Anakin, much to Qui-Gon's distress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something Halloween-y. That's probably going to be another fic entirely, where Anakin and Obi-Wan actually celebrate Halloween, haha. This one's more inspired by some beautiful artwork I saw a while back on tumblr, featuring demon Anakin and priest Obi-Wan. But I decided to keep the demon part and exchange priest for Padawan. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan was strolling through the markets of Tatooine when he came upon a rather unusual sight. Well, he wasn't really strolling—more like  _evading—_ as strange smells and sounds met him at every corner. Looking up at Qui-Gon, it was clear his Master wasn't overwhelmed like he was. However, what Obi-Wan saw at this particular moment was enough for him to tune out all the obscurities and focus, deeply, on an answer to the question pervading him:  _What is that?_

Or maybe he should be asking, "Who is that?" From where he stood off to the side of a fried crispics stand, Obi-Wan could see a cage the size of an ordinary man, and inside, a not-so-ordinary creature. It looked like a man, but none that Obi-Wan had ever seen before—his skin was the color of ash, and if Obi-Wan was seeing clearly at this distance, the creature had ears that elongated into thin points on either side of his head.  He wore gold around his neck and wrists, but only parts of the jewelry glimmered under the double suns because the poor thing had chains binding him in the same places. He had something silky and black draped around his hips, but other than that he wore no clothes.

Qui-Gon, who hadn't noticed the caged creature, did a double-take for his Padawan, not all that surprised to discover Obi-Wan had wandered again. At least he was at an age where he could take care of himself should he find trouble. It was a little surprising, however, that at twenty-one Obi-Wan could still be mesmerized by something as simple as a...

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon barked. His Padawan was inches away from a  _demon_ , of all things!

Obi-Wan froze and turned to see Qui-Gon striding towards him. He'd left his spot by the sizzling food stand and walked towards the cage. He'd only intended to get a little closer, but the creature had caught him looking, and beckoned to him, his arm reaching through the bars—

 _Zzzt!_  A man dressed in ornate armor jabbed an electrified rod through the iron bars of the cage and electrocuted the thing inside. Obi-Wan watched in horror as the creature withdrew his arm and convulsed at the shock running through his body.

"Stay in your cage, demon!" shouted the armored man.

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's arm to pull him away from the creature as it let out a slew of Huttese curses. Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon, his brows drawn together fiercely. "We have to help him!" he cried.

"Listen to me, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied seriously, "We can't help him. He's a demon."

"Demon?" Obi-Wan repeated, as Qui-Gon attempted to lead him away by the arm. He pulled out of Qui-Gon's grip and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Behind him, the demon sat cross-legged, listening intently to their conversation.

"Yes, a demon. Creatures of the night that survive by taking the souls of innocents. Please follow me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon pleaded, gesturing to the main path through the market, "We have a mission to complete."

"Wait a minute, Master. What's this about  _souls?"_

Qui-Gon sighed and said, "It's just another word for your being. What goes back to the Force when you die. But if one of these takes it from you—" Qui-Gon snapped his fingers for emphasis, "You'll be an empty body. No more Obi-Wan. Can you understand now why we can't help him?"

"It's dangerous," Obi-Wan replied dutifully, "but Master, he's a person, isn't he?"

Qui-Gon pursed his lips.

"We help everyone, human or not," Obi-Wan stated.

"I'm afraid you don't understand, Obi-Wan. Demons aren't human or another species, although they look it. They're of supernatural origin."

Obi-Wan felt a pang of anger inside him and turned to look at the demon. It looked back at him as it tilted its head from side to side, studying him. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of them? Has the Jedi Order vowed against such creatures?" Obi-Wan asked, staring into the golden eyes of the demon.

"In a way, yes," Qui-Gon answered, "A galaxy of lifeless bodies is not a peaceful one."

Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon for a moment, then turned swiftly and marched up to the guard. "How much?" he demanded. Qui-Gon was dumbfounded.

The guard’s large ears twitched and he replied, “What?”

“How much for the demon?”

“He’s not for sale,” the guard said gruffly.

Obi-Wan hesitated and asked, “What are you going to do with him?”

The guard huffed and said, “He’ll be making us money in a different way.”

Obi-Wan glanced at the demon, the distress clear on his face as he reminded himself just how handsome the thing was. It had shifted to another corner of the cage to look at him better.

The guard continued, “We’re waiting for the other animals to arrive, and then we’ll set up the circus tent.”

Obi-Wan turned back to the guard. “Circus?”

“The queen is still working on a name. ‘Circus Terrificus’ is the current one. I happen to like ‘Circus Horrificus’ better. I mean, look at him.”

Obi-Wan did.

“And besides that, he was a nightmare for our queen, always refusing to be a good pet. He even took a bite out of her ear! Now she looks like some sort of pirate…”

Qui-Gon stepped forward and placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He said, “Let us take him off your hands.”

Obi-Wan barely subdued a gasp.

“He’s not for sale,” the guard said again.

Qui-Gon raised his free hand and waved it across the man’s face. “You will set the demon free.”

Inside the cage, the demon stood, his neck slightly bent since he was taller than the ceiling of the cage. Obi-Wan thought he saw hope on his face.

“I will set the demon free,” the guard repeated dully. He took a ring of keys off his belt and unlocked the cage. The demon stepped forward, chains dragging loudly around his body.

Qui-Gon stopped Obi-Wan from rushing up to the thing. “Let’s get something straight, Obi-Wan,” he said, “We’re not taking in another ‘pathetic lifeform,’ as you’ve put it so astutely.”

“Master,” Obi-Wan started.

“Don’t argue with me, Padawan.”

“He doesn’t even have shoes! His feet will burn on the sand… And the nights are bitterly cold! He could die!” Obi-Wan insisted.

Qui-Gon assessed the demon and replied, “I don’t think exposure will kill him.”

Obi-Wan felt helpless. The demon strode up to him and held Obi-Wan’s face in his hands, teary blue eyes meeting gold. He was tall, but not as tall as Qui-Gon. The demon started to lean in close.

Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber. The demon halted and eyed the bright green blade. “Don’t touch him,” Qui-Gon ordered.

“I was only going to thank him,” said the demon. He had a deep voice, but not one that was ominous—more boyish than anything. Slowly, he tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan turned red and Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber.

“Stand back, Obi-Wan.”

“Master—”

“Hold out your hands, demon, and stay very still,” Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan realized he was going to cut off the demon’s chains and breathed a sigh of relief. The demon did as he was told and Qui-Gon sliced through the chains on his wrists, then very carefully brought the tip of the blade across the metal around the demon’s neck. The demon didn’t even flinch. Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt.

Having turned his normal shade of pale again, Obi-Wan asked him, “Do you have a name?”

The demon turned to Obi-Wan with a smile. “Anakin,” he said.

“And you speak Basic,” Obi-Wan said, “That’s good.” Maybe he hadn’t _entirely_ recovered from that kiss.

“I speak every language,” Anakin replied, _I can even speak directly into your head._

Obi-Wan stepped back, inching closer to Qui-Gon subconsciously. “Stay out of my head,” he said defensively.

Qui-Gon observed his Padawan and said, “I think we should be on our way.”

Obi-Wan considered letting this one go. But he could see the demon shifting slightly from foot to foot, and his caution retreated a bit. “He still needs shoes, Master,” Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine,” he said, somewhat angrily, “We’ll get him some clothes, and then he’ll be on his own.” Obi-Wan always found a way to get what he wanted from him, Qui-Gon thought.

Obi-Wan wore a small smile. He looked up at the demon. Anakin was looking back at him, his eyes admiring him in a way that made Obi-Wan feel hollow.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at him. “One wrong move from you and you’re done, demon. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin responded, the S’s almost snakelike.

Qui-Gon shook his head and wondered if that was a jab at Obi-Wan. “Come on, then,” he said, and waved them towards the market.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments and kudos you gave me for the first chapter were amazing! I hope you like the next little installment!

Anakin walked closely to Obi-Wan as they searched for a clothing vendor. Qui-Gon walked behind them, watching the demon carefully for any sudden moves, ready to draw his saber at the slightest change in atmosphere.

"There," Obi-Wan said, pointing to a stand a few feet away. They approached the Rodian and Obi-Wan went through the clothing that was laid out on the table. It was mostly scraps of full outfits—an obi here, a tabard there, a child’s dress—none of it was going to cover Anakin's skin from the harsh suns. "Excuse me," Obi-Wan called to the vendor, who now appeared scared and shaky at the sight of Anakin, "Do you have any shoes?" He glanced down at Anakin's feet and compared them to his own and Qui-Gon's. "About size ten? Eleven?"

The vendor ducked down and looked for some shoes. He reappeared with suede boots, sneakers, sandals, and tall leather boots. Obi-Wan hummed. "What do you think, Anakin?"

Anakin smiled. No one had used his name in a long time. "It depends on whether I can get some pants," he said.

"Yes, of course," Obi-Wan said properly, thinking that only the sandals would match Anakin's skirt, and poorly at that. He looked back at Qui-Gon. "Masterrr?" he called coyly.

Qui-Gon frowned at him. He knew that tone. "What's gotten into your head this time?" he asked.

"You're tall," Obi-Wan said, "Your robes would probably fit Anakin."

Qui-Gon's face transformed as he realized what Obi-Wan was implying. "No," he said, "No, absolutely not. A demon in Jedi robes..." He shook his head. "The havoc he could wreak."

Obi-Wan frowned and observed the skin peeling on Anakin's shoulders. Anakin looked back at him fondly. "Master, please," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon grumbled and pulled off the poncho he wore over his robes before tugging it over Anakin's head and positioning it around his shoulders. "Does that satisfy you, Padawan?" he said.

"It's better," Obi-Wan decided, "But you'll loan him some pants, right?"

"I told you, we aren't taking him in," Qui-Gon replied, knowing that they'd have to go back to the royal starship if he was going to give Anakin a spare pair.

"Just for a little while, Qui," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon grimaced. He always melted when Obi-Wan called him that.

"He needs a shower and some sleep after being held captive by those..."

"Zygerrians," Anakin filled in. If Obi-Wan noticed his ugly grimace, he didn't say anything.

"You do sleep, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I haven't for a while."

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon with big pouty blue eyes.

"Alright, alright. One pair of pants, one shower, and one hour of sleep. Got it?"

Anakin smiled, baring sharp white teeth. "Thank you, Qui," he said.

"Don't call me that."

Obi-Wan hid a smile as he dug credits out of his pockets and purchased the tall black boots.

"What should I call you then?" Anakin asked.

"Qui-Gon," he answered, "but I'd prefer if you forgot it and promptly get out of our hair."

Anakin didn't reply. Obi-Wan bought a pair of socks on second thought and handed them to Anakin.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," he said, and if Obi-Wan's heart didn't jump at the thought of another kiss, Qui-Gon wasn't his Master. Anakin bent and pulled a sock and a boot on over each foot, despite the area that was still bare from his knees to the middle of his thighs. And no, Obi-Wan wasn't staring, not at all. Anakin straightened out, a little smirk on his face when he met Obi-Wan's eyes again. Obi-Wan quickly averted his gaze and saw Qui-Gon cross his arms.

"Let's get back to the ship," Obi-Wan said, nerves rattling his voice a little. He started walking through the market when Qui-Gon caught his shoulder.

"That direction, little one," he said, pointing the opposite way. Obi-Wan hung his head. He most certainly wasn't little anymore. But standing next to these two, it appeared he was little after all.

Anakin returned to his position next to Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon behind them, as they made their way through the dusty streets. Anyone who caught sight of Anakin fled in the other direction, or cowered in fear. Some screamed. Others cried. How was it that Anakin inspired such terror? Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon had been right from the beginning. But Anakin made no move against any of them. They cleared the market area and came upon sand dune after sand dune. Obi-Wan thought the silence would never end. Just the sound of feet trudging and the wind wisping through sand grains. "So Anakin," he started.

"Older than you," Anakin replied.

"What?"

"You wanted to know how old I was."

Obi-Wan made a face. "I told you to stay out of my head."

"Sorry, can't help it," he replied.

Obi-Wan looked out at the horizon as he considered him. The suns were getting low faster than he'd expected. "That's not a very good answer, you know," Obi-Wan said.

"No?"

"No. I'm twenty-one standard years old. How old are you?"

Anakin's lips curled up at one end. "There's a few ways to interpret it, I suppose. Demons age slowly compared to humans. In standard years, I'm twice your age. Physically..." Anakin tried to think objectively. "Physically we're about the same. You might be older, but it's hard to tell with a face like that."

"Face like what?" Obi-Wan asked, aghast.

"You know," Anakin said. He glanced back at Qui-Gon. "He knows, at least."

Obi-Wan turned around and walked backwards. "What do you know about my face, Master?"

Qui-Gon's brows were furrowed. "Nothing, Padawan."

Obi-Wan had always thought himself to be average-looking, at worst. Now he was concerned.

Qui-Gon's expression softened. "You have a very sweet face, Obi-Wan. Nothing to worry about."

Obi-Wan tripped and nearly fell flat on his back before Anakin caught him. Obi-Wan turned bright red as he realized Anakin's arm was around his back, his hand wrapped tightly around Obi-Wan's wrist. His skin seemed abnormally warm.

"Kindly release him, please," Qui-Gon advised, a hand at his belt.

Anakin helped Obi-Wan stand upright, then let him go. Obi-Wan went and stood by Qui-Gon as they finished their journey, if only it would make him stop threatening Anakin for a while. Anakin walked nonchalantly in front of them, and Obi-Wan became captivated by his long strides and the way Qui-Gon's poncho hung loosely around his broad shoulders.

"How is the soul-taking done, exactly?" Obi-Wan whispered to Qui-Gon.

"I don't know all that much," Qui-Gon replied quietly, "Just that it's physical. Try to refrain from touching him, alright?"

"Alright," Obi-Wan said. That shouldn't be too hard. He wasn't a very physical person most of the time—except sometimes when he needed a hug, which Qui-Gon was perfect at, and always when they encountered an enemy. He could be _very_ physical then.

"Is that a Nubian ship?" Anakin called back to them. They'd reached an area where the sand dunes ended and the land leveled out. A sleek silver ship sat stationary in the clearing.

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered, "But I must warn you not to antagonize our guest."

It had slipped Obi-Wan's mind that they'd left someone onboard. He hoped that the droids and her handmaidens had kept her good company while they'd been out misadventuring. They hadn't managed to find a T-14 generator. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stepped aboard and found the young queen talking to a soft stuffed doll in the common room.

She stood quickly and hid the doll behind her back, eyes darting from Anakin to the others and back.

Anakin approached her slowly and knelt before her. He tilted his head and looked into her wide brown eyes. "Are you an angel?" he asked.

Padmé laughed. "What?"

"You look like an angel," he said, "The purest, most beautiful beings there are. I have yet to meet one."

Padmé wasn't so scared by his appearance now. "Thank you," she said.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped forward and Obi-Wan said, "Queen Amidala, this is Anakin. Anakin, this is Queen Amidala of Naboo."

Anakin smiled at her and marveled how a girl as young as she was could be the leader of an entire world. But the governments he had encountered throughout the years were rarely free of corruption. "Who's your friend?" Anakin asked, pointing to the doll Padmé was hiding.

Padmé frowned and held the doll in front of her, petting her hair gently. "It seems childish," she started, "but she helps me think. The Trade Federation is a very complicated issue."

"Of course," Anakin said. "When I was young, I had a doll like yours. My mother gave him to me."

Obi-Wan's brows pushed together.

"But I got frustrated when he wouldn't talk back to me. So I built something that looked like him and gave him a voice box."

"You built a droid," Padmé said, smiling.

"Yes," he said fondly, "Threepio."

"Watch them," Qui-Gon whispered, and disappeared into the adjoining room. Obi-Wan took a seat next to Padmé and asked, "You have a mother?"

"I had a mother," Anakin corrected.

Padmé clutched her doll close.

"I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan said, sadness distinct in his voice.

Qui-Gon returned with a pair of pants and a tunic for Anakin. "’Fresher's ready," he said as Anakin stood, "Down the hall, second room on the left." Anakin took the clothes from him and wiped his eye before heading through the automatic doors.

"Master," Obi-Wan protested.

"What?"

He halted his thoughts. "Nothing, Master."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for comments and kudos! Here's the next segment for you, straight from Tatooine. ;)

Anakin stepped into the hot spray of the 'fresher after shedding his poncho, skirt, and boots. He was eager to wash away all the dirt and grime the Zygerrians had left him with. He scrubbed the dead skin off his shoulders and the dried blood off his arms and legs and back that just looked like mud splatters without the scratches and gashes to go with them. If he didn't heal so quickly, he would've been a grisly sight. Well, he was already grisly as he was, but he was used to it. Other people weren't, for whatever reason.

When he was done showering, he dried off with a soft towel, and then he dressed in the clothes Qui-Gon had given him. They were comfortable and lightweight, and only the slightest bit too big for him. Then he dove into bed, not finding a reason to put off the hour of sleep his hosts had allowed him.

In the common room, Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan he was going to nap, and to keep an eye on Padmé and Anakin. Padmé went off to bed with her handmaidens as soon as the suns had set. Obi-Wan went to his quarters then, and knocked on the door quietly. When there was no response, he opened the door and peeked inside.

Anakin was asleep in his bed. Obi-Wan stepped inside silently. It felt strange to watch the demon while he slept, as if he was spying. But Qui-Gon told him to keep watch, and that's what he was going to do. Obi-Wan settled on the floor near the corner of his room and clicked on the datapad in his lap. It sprang to life loudly and Obi-Wan clamped it between his chest and his legs to muffle the sound. He glanced at Anakin worriedly. Anakin turned on his side away from Obi-Wan, pulling the blankets tight around him. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the datapad again, clicking down the volume with a button on the side.

First he checked the cameras. Outside the ship, nothing was happening. No animals or people around to bother them. Then Obi-Wan opened a holonet browser and entered "demons" into the search engine.

A plethora of articles greeted his eyes, including a discussion blog for "demon sightings." Obi-Wan clicked that one first, knowing it was probably poodoo, but intriguing all the same. There were lots of pictures, usually out of focus or with the subject of the photo far in the distance. Obi-Wan figured even the curious were afraid of getting too close. The aim of the holopage seemed to be to prove demons were real. Obi-Wan stifled a chuckle. He knew they were real. There was one right in front of him. Obi-Wan’s gaze flicked to the bed to make sure he was still there. He was. He was even snoring softly.

Obi-Wan checked the cameras again before giving some other links a try. "Demons are Not Your Friends—And Here's Why." That was sure to prove interesting.

_The demon is a selfish being. He or she's only aim is to take your soul. They will use trickery and deceit to get their way._

Obi-Wan exited that link. He knew to be wary of the Sith and the Dark Side, so to extend that to other beings was not a huge leap. Next, he tapped "The Origin of Demons."

_In ancient mythology, demons were borne of the Devil himself. They were as evil as he was and eager to do his bidding. Religious texts offer another perspective—demons are fallen angels, or otherwise, they are humans who have gone to Hell and become something else altogether._

Obi-Wan scanned over the rest of that one but didn't find an "origin" for demons as a species or as a mystery in present times. Cameras again. Nothing but darkness and a slight wind. Obi-Wan went back to his search and clicked on "Demons: Succubi?"

A rather scandalous image greeted him and Obi-Wan covered his mouth in shock. He glanced over at his bed and found it empty.

"Boo!"

Obi-Wan let out an unfortunate squawk and stood straight up, the datapad flying into the air before Anakin caught it. He'd somehow found a way to sneak up on Obi-Wan from behind.

"What do we have here?" Anakin said, staring at the article's lascivious image. "Who knew you had such distinct taste, Obi-Wan," he teased.

Obi-Wan was horrified. "I had no idea what that link was going to show me," he swore, "I was just doing a little research!"

Anakin smiled thinly. "On demons, it appears. If you wanted to know more about me, you could have just asked."

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Okay," he said. "I guess I have some questions for you."

Anakin nodded and took the pillows off the bed. He handed one to Obi-Wan before plopping his on the floor and making himself comfy.

Obi-Wan did the same, trying to concentrate on gathering his thoughts while Anakin propped up one leg and let the other lie far to the left. He summoned his voice and asked, "How are demons born?"

Anakin's face changed for an instant. Obi-Wan regretted his question since he'd not even a full two hours ago learned that Anakin had lost his mother. But it was too late now.

"Demons are born supernaturally, as Qui-Gon told you," Anakin replied, "but with a mother to carry them. My mother was human, but she could have been any species."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said, and revised his imaginary image of Anakin's mother. "So you don't have a father?"

"Not in the normal sense. My father is what you call the Force."

Obi-Wan could hardly contain his surprise.

"It's why I can do things like this," Anakin said, and sent the datapad back to Obi-Wan by raising his hand.

Obi-Wan held the datapad in his hands, but his eyes were glued to Anakin. "I never knew the Force could act in such ways," he said.

Anakin smiled at his amazement. "It's more related to how Force-sensitives are born than you realize. But the holonet won't tell you that because demons are too rare to be treated like people."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly, but he thought he'd done a decent job of treating Anakin like a person so far. "If it's not too painful," Obi-Wan said, "would you tell me what your mother was like?"

Anakin broke eye contact with him for a moment and fiddled with how the tunic crossed over his body. "Her name was Shmi," he said, "Shmi Skywalker, and she was the only person who ever loved me."

Obi-Wan couldn't imagine a life so lonely.

"She could have gotten rid of me," Anakin continued, "When she saw what I looked like, she could have done anything other than keep me. But she didn't. She loved me anyway."

Obi-Wan smiled gently.

"My infant and toddler years were double that of a human's, but I don't think she minded." Anakin grinned. "She didn't have to change any diapers."

Obi-Wan's mouth parted. "Because you live off of souls?" he asked hesitantly.

"Bingo," Anakin replied.

"What happened to her?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin ran a hand through his half-dried hair. "You know, I knew at a young age that she would grow old faster than I would. That would have been okay—we spent a lot of time together and were very close. What killed her wasn't that."

Obi-Wan waited patiently.

"The dwellers of Mos Espa started to notice their children were increasingly listless. Unresponsive. Just gone. And they immediately suspected me. Rightly so, I guess. Mom wasn't going to let me starve." Anakin looked from the floor to Obi-Wan. "They blamed my mother not only for harboring me, but for giving birth to me and keeping me—they thought to have and want a child like that meant she was some sort of witch. Something evil."

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed. He'd heard stories about "witches."

Anakin's face contorted with rage. "They took her from me," he spat, "They took her and burned her alive!"

Obi-Wan held himself a little tighter, the dread coiling deep inside him.

"So I killed them.  _All_  of them. And I ate every single one of their souls!"

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide and Anakin could tell he'd scared him. He took a few deep breaths.

"I should have been the one," Anakin said, "but my only consequence was a horrible sickness from all of their rotten souls."

Obi-Wan fought the compulsion to stand up and run out of the room. But curiosity urged him to stay. He questioned, "So you can only have innocent souls?"

Anakin nodded. "Pure souls."

Obi-Wan remembered Anakin had described Padmé as  _pure_.

Anakin held up a hand, his nails long and curved like claws. "I won't touch her, Obi-Wan, since she's important to you. But you've got the right idea."

"Younglings," Obi-Wan whispered, " _Children!"_

Anakin wore a calm expression. He explained, "They aren't really gone. They're all right here." He placed his hand over his heart. Or presumably where his heart would be if he were human. "I'm picky about who I take," he said, "They keep me company when things get hard."

Obi-Wan wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," Anakin replied. "I am how I am. I can't live any other way."

Obi-Wan turned away from him, utterly compromised, trying to understand what his actions had unleashed on the universe.

"It's your turn, Obi-Wan," Anakin said gently. "How were you born, what are your parents like, and what do you eat?"

Obi-Wan gawked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are a writer's best friend... wink wink. :)

Obi-Wan had to compose himself before answering Anakin's questions. "Could you wait right here for a moment? Please," he said.

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes.  _He must be tired still,_  Obi-Wan thought, then chastised himself for caring. He left the room and knocked on the door to Qui-Gon's quarters before entering.

Qui-Gon groaned and rolled onto his back before sitting up in his bed. "What is it, little one?"

"I just learned a lot about Anakin," he said, "and I want you to know and be awake because I'm freaking out a little bit!"

Qui-Gon swung his legs over to the side of the bed and patted the space beside him. Obi-Wan joined him quickly, distress on his face.

"What have I told you about panicking, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon said calmly.

 _Not to,_  Obi-Wan thought. He replied, "Deep breaths. Find your center. Let the Force guide you."

"That's right," Qui-Gon said, and ran his fingers over Obi-Wan's cheek before they drifted over his braid. "All is well," Qui-Gon assured him, "Now tell me, what did you learn about Anakin?"

Obi-Wan relayed all the new information while Qui-Gon kept careful assessment of Anakin and Padmé's whereabouts. They were both where Obi-Wan had left them, and so were the handmaidens.

"How remarkable," Qui-Gon said, "I didn't know demons were children of the Force. It's only logical that they'd feed off the Living Force, off souls."

Obi-Wan blinked. "When you put it that way..."

"You said he was Force-sensitive?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, "He demonstrated for me."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard. "His midi-chlorian count must be astounding..."

Obi-Wan hoped Qui-Gon wasn't going to ask for a sample of Anakin's blood.

"Obi-Wan, do you think you could get a sample of Anakin's blood?"

Obi-Wan held his head in his hands for a moment. "I don't know, Master! We ought to give him something in return if he does allow it. And what will you do if his midi-chlorians are high? Take him as your Padawan? Show him to the  _Council?_  It just doesn't seem wise."

"Hmm," Qui-Gon responded. "You're right. The least we could do is bring this knowledge to the Order. Maybe then a few more demons and their loved ones won't be persecuted."

Obi-Wan relaxed then. "That's very thoughtful of you, Master."

Qui-Gon grinned. "Don't keep him waiting any longer," he said, "and when you're done talking let me know so you can get some rest. We'll let Anakin stay the night."

Obi-Wan resisted a smile.  _That was quite the turnaround_. "Alright," Obi-Wan said, "Finish your nap." Qui-Gon got back under the covers as Obi-Wan moved to leave the room.

"Be careful," Qui-Gon called, his head raised off the pillow.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will."

He reentered his quarters and found Anakin asleep on the floor. He called his name quietly. "Anakin..."

Anakin stirred, eyes squinting shut tightly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, slightly louder.

Anakin lurched upright, eyes darting around the room rapidly. They settled on Obi-Wan. "Oh," he said, "It's you."

Obi-Wan looked at him with concern before reclaiming his spot on the floor. "The Zygerrians weren't kind, were they?"

Anakin shook his head ardently.

Obi-Wan replied, "You're safe with us. My master said you could stay the night."

Anakin rubbed his eyes and said, "Why do you call him Master?"

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at him. "Because he is a master of the Force. But he's also my teacher. That makes him my master."

“Ah,” Anakin said, before it turned into a yawn. Obi-Wan smiled.

“You can go back to sleep,” he offered.

“But you haven’t answered my questions yet,” Anakin pointed out.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Alright,” he said. “I was born like any other human. I don’t remember what my parents were like. I like to eat most things that aren’t snake or insect-based.”

“Does that mean you’ve tried snake?” Anakin asked.

“Snake stew,” Obi-Wan answered, “And it’s horrid.”

Anakin laughed. Next he asked, “Why don’t you remember your parents?”

Obi-Wan said, “I was taken to the Jedi Temple at six months.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“It was at times,” Obi-Wan agreed, “but Qui-Gon is like a father to me.”

“Does he love you?” Anakin asked, as if it were the simplest thing in the world to know.

Obi-Wan shifted and took the pillow out from underneath him so he could hold it close to him. “Jedi aren’t supposed to become attached to others,” he said.

“That’s not a very good answer, you know,” Anakin teased, throwing Obi-Wan’s words back at him.

Obi-Wan laughed through his nose. “You’re very clever, aren’t you?”

Anakin smirked.

“He loves me, I’m sure. He’s probably the only reason why I’m _not_ lonely.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan whispered, “but don’t go telling him that. I don’t need another lecture.”

Anakin crawled over to him and held out his pinky finger. Obi-Wan looked at him, obviously confused.

“Pinky promise,” Anakin supplied.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, as if he knew what that was the whole time. He linked his pinky with Anakin’s gray one. He was so warm. Anakin shook their hands up and down and smiled, the tips of his fangs peeking out beneath his upper lip and resting on his plush bottom one. Obi-Wan was staring again. The skin of Anakin’s face really was like ash, with specks of light gray, black, dark gray, and white, all mixed together. His eyes were as bright as lava streaming down the slopes of a volcano. He tilted his head, observing Obi-Wan it seemed, and Obi-Wan’s gaze ran over Anakin’s jawline up to his strangely pointed ears, which stood out from his dirty blond hair.

“You’re quite handsome yourself,” Anakin said.

Obi-Wan blushed. “Thank you.”

“Do you have any more questions for me?”

Obi-Wan sorted through all his senseless emotions to find that one last rational thought. “Ah, yes,” he said, gazing at Anakin steadily, “How are souls taken?”

Anakin scooted an inch closer to him and slowly moved to hold his face in his hands. “Like this,” Anakin whispered, stroking Obi-Wan’s cheeks with his thumbs, “Or this, if they’re afraid…” He adjusted his hands so they held the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, keeping him from turning away. “And then I open my mouth,” Anakin said, and demonstrated, “And you open yours…” Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut, brows drawn together. “And I breathe in like this…” Anakin took a breath through his open mouth, “And out comes your soul.”

Obi-Wan’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

“Don’t fret, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, one of his hands moving to slink through Obi-Wan’s hair, “I’m not going to take yours.”

"How can I be sure of that?" Obi-Wan challenged. 

“Because I like you too much.”

"You said you were picky about who you take," he argued, "so you must have liked them, too."

Anakin managed to get closer still to Obi-Wan. "I liked their personalities most. But you... You're a hero, and you've got a hero's body. Why should I separate the two?"

A trick question. Obi-Wan was thoroughly confused now. A hero's body? What did that mean? Was Anakin  _attracted_  to him? Was he teasing because he knew Obi-Wan was attracted to  _him?_  Was _he_  Anakin's hero?

Anakin sensed all of Obi-Wan's fears and let go of him. "Sorry," he said, "Maybe it's too hard for someone like you to understand someone like me."

"I..." Obi-Wan started, but he couldn't find the words to finish.

Anakin stood and asked, "Is this your bed?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Temporarily. We have to get this thing to Coruscant as soon as the hyperdrive is fixed. Why do you ask?"

"It smells like you," he replied, grinning when the color returned to Obi-Wan's cheeks. "But I don't want to keep you from sleeping," he added.

"No worries. I'm going to sleep in Qui-Gon's bed while he keeps watch."

Anakin smiled slightly and pulled back the covers of Obi-Wan's bed. "Well, anytime you want to share," he said.

Obi-Wan had to get out of there  _right now._

"Oh, and Obi-Wan," Anakin called as Obi-Wan was about to leave the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm not a succubus, or whatever the male version of that is."

Now Obi-Wan was sure Anakin was teasing him.

"Sweet dreams," Anakin said.

"Sweet dreams," Obi-Wan said skeptically.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan had a hard time falling asleep, despite Qui-Gon's bed being nice and warm. He couldn't get his mind off of Anakin. He wanted so badly to understand him, so that he could figure out what to do next. He wanted to know if his own feelings meant anything—if they were worth something for an amoral being who he'd probably never meet again after they got off this crazy planet. He resolved to do something about it the next day. For now he would have to sleep or else he'd be twice as sassy the following day. And as Obi-Wan would find out, that's exactly what they needed to get their T-14 hyperdrive generator.

"If you don't provide what we need," Obi-Wan said, "I'll be happy to report your misdoings to the Jedi Council."

Watto grunted as Qui-Gon crossed his arms. The pair of them were usually quite convincing, but this insufferable creature had the nerve to refuse 20,000 credits for the generator. And on top of that, he owned slaves, and sent them out for refreshments that tasted like sour milk. Obi-Wan was not having it. He was, however, thankful that he and Anakin had parted ways earlier that day. Having him here now would only aggravate the situation. Padmé wasn't too happy, either. Her planet needed her and they were wasting time.

“Fifteen thousand credits and your life, final offer,” Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Threepio!" Watto bellowed.

Wait a minute—

A humanoid droid shuffled into the shop, his inner wiring partially exposed. So this was who Anakin had built. Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan to see if he'd recognized the name, too. He nodded discreetly.

"See-Threepio," Watto said again, "Get these two Jedi the T-14 generator."

"Right away, Master.” Threepio turned around and walked into the junk-littered backroom.

Now Obi-Wan regretted not having Anakin here. At least one of Anakin's friends was still here, alive. Well, as alive as a droid could be. Obi-Wan wondered if that meant Anakin had a home somewhere, in which Threepio had been scavenged. Was it safe for him to go back to it?

Threepio returned with the generator on a motorized cart. Qui-Gon thanked Watto and the three of them headed back to the ship.

"I sense your head is not in the present, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's eyes for a second as they plodded through the dune desert again. "That's correct, Master."

"Is it that kiss Anakin gave you before he left?"

Padmé stifled a giggle as Obi-Wan's mortification grew.

_They were standing outside the Nubian royal starship, ready to start the day right at dawn. Anakin was dressed in the simplified version of Qui-Gon's robes—tunic, poncho, pants, new socks and boots. His jewelry shone slightly under the pale light. Padmé was still disguised as a handmaiden, and Qui-Gon was stoically looking out at the horizon. Obi-Wan and Anakin locked eyes._

_"I guess this is goodbye," Obi-Wan said. How could it be? He hadn't gotten a chance to figure out his feelings!_

_"I guess so," Anakin replied, but he had a hopeful twinkle in his golden eyes._

Kiss me _, Obi-Wan thought desperately,_ If you can hear me, kiss me!

_Anakin heard him and closed the distance between them gracefully. He wrapped his arm around the small of Obi-Wan's back, dipping him like they did in romance holovids, and closed his eyes as his lips met Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan clung to him to keep from falling backwards, stunned that Anakin had granted his request—and stars, he felt good. Obi-Wan relaxed just as there was a sound of a lightsaber igniting. Anakin broke the kiss and pulled Obi-Wan upright into a possessive hug. Qui-Gon had his lightsaber pointed right at Anakin. Obi-Wan let go of the poncho gripped tight between his fingers, then stepped back, shame encircling him. The lightsaber followed Anakin as he walked at a careful distance around them. He held two fingers to his temple, saluted Obi-Wan, then turned and disappeared into the distance._

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered.

"It's alright," Qui-Gon said, "You don't have to be afraid of him anymore. The likelihood that we'll ever encounter him again—"

"To be truthful, Master, I wasn't frightened when he kissed me."

"Oh?"

"I..." Obi-Wan didn't know how else to say it. "I asked him to." Padmé covered her mouth as if in shock.

"I don't recall hearing you ask him for anything,” Qui-Gon said.

"Because I didn't ask out loud. He heard me think it."

Qui-Gon's pace had slowed by now to match Obi-Wan's precisely. "I didn't know you felt that way," he said, "I wouldn't have made such careless comments."

Obi-Wan mustered a smile. "It's okay, Master. I know I shouldn't be forming attachments."

Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He sounded so sad. "Padawan, you're only human. I just want you to be safe. Anakin didn't hurt any of us, but that wasn't certain until he'd left."

"You're not mad at me?"

Qui-Gon made a face that said  _Well..._ just to tease him. Obi-Wan laughed.

"No, I'm not mad," he replied seriously, "But at midnight last night you came to me  _scared_ , I thought. What changed?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure. He said, "I wanted to know what it was like, I suppose."

"What kissing was like?" Qui-Gon laughed. "Padawan, I could've pointed you in the right direction."

"What do you mean?"

"I know of some other Padawans who would be willing to help you out."

"Stop encouraging me, Qui."

Qui-Gon smiled at him. Padmé was smiling at him, too. Obi-Wan scowled. They could poke fun at him all they wanted, but he was still running on half a night's sleep and no demon by his side to straighten things out. Padmé stepped aboard their ship while the two of them went to tinker with the ship's inner workings.

* * *

Several jumps to hyperspace later, Naboo had been saved. Padmé secured the help of the Gungans and led her people to break free of the Trade Federation’s grasp. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon didn’t encounter any more out-of-the-ordinary beings, and soon they were back at the Jedi Temple, walking side-by-side. Qui-Gon was the first to start a conversation.

“Obi-Wan,” he said.

“Yes, Master?”

“In the past few years, and the past few days especially, you’ve demonstrated great compassion and wisdom.”

Obi-Wan smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

“I think that, if you are not ready for your Trials now, you soon will be.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth parted. “You really think so?”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said, “but it is also necessary for you to believe in yourself.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan said. He took a moment to evaluate his shock at Qui-Gon’s praise and replied, “You’re right, Master. I realize my confidence needs some work.”

Qui-Gon stopped Obi-Wan where they stood and placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Padawan, don’t be so hard on yourself. You have all the tools you need, all the experience and heart you need to be knighted. I sense you’ll understand that sooner rather than later.”

They shared a kind smile and then Qui-Gon was on his way to the Council room again. Obi-Wan trotted after him. “Master, I was wondering—”

Qui-Gon turned to him.

Obi-Wan made himself stand tall and said, “I know there are many places you’d rather be, but I think we should go back to Tatooine.”

Qui-Gon sighed. “For what reason?”

“I can’t sit idly by with a full belly and a pillow underneath my head when I know there are creatures—people too—being forced to perform in the Zygerrians’ Circus Terrificus, or whatever they’re calling it.”

“You want to put an end to the circus?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

“And your desire to go back to Tatooine,” Qui-Gon began, “It has nothing to do with Anakin?”

“If I’m being honest, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, “I am troubled by the idea of him getting recaptured. But if we stop the circus, I won’t have to worry.”

“Unless he gets sold into slavery,” Qui-Gon pointed out. “The Zygerrians would find a way to make use of him, circus or not.”

Dread seemed to cast shadows over Obi-Wan’s face. “Then we must put an end to their slave ring as well!”

“We cannot achieve such a task single-handedly.”

“Tell the Council,” Obi-Wan insisted, a fire beginning to burn in his heart, “We need to fight for this. For the balance of the universe, for the Force, whatever it takes. All the Jedi together against a few thousand Zygerrians—”

“That sounds like a war, little one.”

“Padmé did not shy away from war,” Obi-Wan said.

“Queen Amidala is a brave soul,” Qui-Gon said. He thought quietly for a moment. “While I do not believe war is the best course of action, I will bring the issue to the Council with all the passion you’ve put forth.”

Obi-Wan had to stop himself from grinning.

“There are no guarantees, Obi-Wan. In this or in anything else.”

“I know that, Master. Whatever hand the Force has in _destiny_ , I think we were meant to meet Anakin.”

Qui-Gon wore a mild smile. “Perhaps you are right. Tatooine it is. But first, I’m going to pack some sunscreen.”

Obi-Wan laughed, noting the red skin on Qui-Gon’s shapely nose. “You do that, Master.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter will be updated in just a second! There's a bit of typical Zygerrian violence in this one. Hope you all enjoy!

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan landed on Tatooine in a Jedi starfighter. They didn't have to ask around much before they discovered the whereabouts of the newly named Circus Magnificus. Men and women of several species were handing out glossy flyer after glossy flyer, announcing the premiere of the event would take place in the Mos Espa Arena that very afternoon. Obi-Wan wondered how much time had passed since Anakin cleared out the population there.

They had a few hours to wait before the event so the two Jedi had a somewhat dissatisfactory lunch at a cantina. The music was pleasant, but the food… not so much. Obi-Wan had two drinks before Qui-Gon stopped him.

“Are you nervous?” Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan replied, “A little.”

“Don’t worry. Remember the plan?”

“I’ll negotiate with the Queen while you set all the creatures free.”

"Exactly. The Council agreed to help end the Zygerrians' slaver trade, but the circus is on us. It's a relatively small part of their business, but I imagine if it is successful here, they'll be posting a circus on every planet they can."

"So we must prevent the show from even happening," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed, "So keep the Queen distracted. No real negotiations. Flatter her."

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead. "Master, as I'm sure you know, I'm not the best flirt."

"You'll do just fine, I know it. Just tell her what she wants to hear."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Alright." They paid for their meal and Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan walk off his drinks. After a brief meditation, the two took a taxi speeder to the edge of the Dune Sea and purchased tickets to Circus Magnificus. The crowd was loud, a never-ending hum of excited voices in the half-full arena. Obi-Wan spied the spectator box in which Queen Miraj would announce the commencement of the circus. He locked eyes with Qui-Gon and they nodded at each other, Qui-Gon having sensed the location of the captive beings. Obi-Wan parted from him and began the climb through the stadium seats to the spectator box, the door to which he found locked and guarded.

"Go find a seat, skug," said the guard, a tall Zygerrian with wide brown ears, dressed in the same golden armor as the guard who held Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "I have a message for the Queen. She won't want to miss it."

"Who are you?" the guard demanded.

Obi-Wan waved his hand across the guard's face. "You will let me in," he said.

"Answer the question."

He tried again. "You  _will_  let me in."

Obi-Wan saw the trick register in the guard's face. "I will let you in," he said dully, and moved to unlock the door and let Obi-Wan pass.

Obi-Wan went inside and saw another guard tense, this one's armor covering his face. The Queen turned as well, forsaking the view of the arena to look at Obi-Wan. "Who are you?" she questioned.

He bowed. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your Highness, and I have a proposition for you."

She looked intrigued and replied in her sultry voice, "Those look like Jedi robes. Are you a Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan moved minutely closer. The guard advanced on him but Queen Miraj raised her hand, and he halted. Obi-Wan clasped his hands behind his back and answered, "I am a Jedi, but you have no need to worry your pretty head. I come with a gift for you, not a court sentence."

Queen Miraj wore a tiny smile, her angular eyes narrowing just a bit. "I don't see a gift in your hands," she said.

Obi-Wan swallowed and kept a charming expression. "The gift is me, your Highness. My services as a Jedi could be very useful to you."

The Queen approached him and placed her thin fingers on either side of his face, turning his head slowly as she examined him. She released him and replied, "Well, you are quite the handsome thing, for a Jedi. What services can you provide for me, exactly?"

"I can sense when danger is nearby," Obi-Wan replied, and felt his eyes drawn to the guard in the room for a second. "I can trick weak minds into doing my bidding. I would be the perfect bodyguard."

"I see," said the Queen, "Give me one moment, Master Jedi. It's time for my speech."

Obi-Wan followed her to the open side of the spectator box and stood a few feet back from her as she spoke to the crowd, an ill feeling starting in his stomach.

"Good citizens of Tatooine, you may know me as Queen Miraj Scintel of Zygerria. Welcome to my circus. Here you'll enjoy the savage reality of species from around the universe..."

Obi-Wan watched as three large creatures were led into the closed-off arena, along with much smaller humanoid beings. What was happening? Qui-Gon should have set them free by now.

"You may want to avert your eyes, you may want to cry or scream in terror, but nothing will change the horrible truth that is..." the Queen paused for dramatic effect, "Circus Magnificus!"

The creatures were released and the gundark had the shaak's chunky neck between its teeth in a matter of seconds. Obi-Wan withheld a gasp. The six-legged acklay started chasing two of the humanoids around the arena. One tried to climb the walls of the arena while the other tripped and barely missed the stabbing claws of the acklay.

"This isn't a circus," Obi-Wan realized, "It's a bloodbath!"

Queen Miraj turned to Obi-Wan and caressed his face. "Is that a problem for your sensitive Jedi ethics, Obi-Wan?"

He tried to pull away from her and she grabbed his chin, her sharp nails jabbing into his cheeks.

"My guards speak when spoken to," she said lowly.

Obi-Wan decided Qui-Gon must have needed him and the Queen already believed the show would go as planned. "It is a problem," he replied firmly, "So I'll be on my way." He started to turn away and her grip intensified, leaving deep red scratches down his cheeks. She wrapped her hand around his throat as Obi-Wan hissed at the sting of the scratches. "You're not going anywhere," she told him.

The Queen's guard lurched forward and struck her across the back of the head, knocking her to the floor. Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. Queen Miraj lifted herself up in a rage and screeched, "Guards!"

Three guards burst into the room, two from the left and one from the right as the Queen stood and pulled a whip off her belt. She flicked her wrist and the whip electrified as she told the guards, "Keep this one still."

The masked guard held out his arm and sent two of the guards flying into the wall as the other one attempted to keep Obi-Wan at bay. He took out his lightsaber and held a defensive stance, despite knowing he could cut through the guard's spear in less than a second. He didn't expect the awful shock from Queen Miraj's whip.

Obi-Wan tried to catch his breath as she withdrew the whip, the two guards now on their feet again and the third trying to keep Obi-Wan on the floor with a knee pressed to the center of his back. The masked one reached out with the Force and sent one of the guards over the railing and down ten rows of stadium seats.

"Idiots!" Queen Miraj growled.

The second guard tackled the Queen's attacker and knocked off his helmet. It was Anakin.

Obi-Wan called out his name in shock.

Queen Miraj brought her whip down on Anakin, saying, "You wretched demon! I should have known you'd cause me more trouble!"

Anakin let out a guttural roar in response, kicking and punching as the guard tried to secure handcuffs on him. Queen Miraj spun around and slashed the whip across Obi-Wan's back with no regard for the Zygerrian who was holding him still. Obi-Wan bit through his lip to keep from crying out. Anakin struggled with his assailant and managed to free an arm, which he used to strangle the Queen from his position on the floor.

Obi-Wan stood up as the guard holding him gave up in order to try to stop Anakin. Anakin was still choking the life out of Queen Miraj when the first guard held Anakin’s arm at an uncomfortable angle and the second brought his foot down on him. There was a crack and Anakin shouted.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried.

The Queen sat crumpled on the floor, rubbing her neck with her thin fingers. “You’ll pay… for this,” she breathed.

Obi-Wan ran to help Anakin and Queen Miraj swung her whip again. Obi-Wan blacked out.

* * *

Anakin watched helplessly as Obi-Wan was carted off to nowhere good. It only took the strength of one guard to carry him. The other one kept his boot on Anakin’s broken arm.

“Your Jedi friend is going to make the perfect _slave_ , Anakin. How do you feel about that?” taunted Queen Miraj.

Anakin used his other arm to fling her and then the guard against the wall once more. He jumped to his feet, cradling his broken arm with his good one and made a break for the opening of the spectator box. The crowds gasped in surprise as Anakin leapt over them in several impressive jumps. No guard could grab him—but then again, the Queen hadn’t rung any alarms. _Yet_.

Anakin hadn’t honed every ability available to him through the Force, but he thought he had the general idea of where Obi-Wan’s master was. He ran along the aisle closest to the bloodbath and then jumped into the madness, slipping through the bars of the passageway the exotic species had come through. Another set of bars greeted him, so he pushed with the Force several times over until there was enough space for him to pass. “Qui-Gon!” he called.

No answer that Anakin could detect. He walked through the towers of caged creatures, weaving left and right as he called Qui-Gon’s name. His arm cracked again as it started to set itself, causing Anakin to groan loudly. “Qui-Gon! Where are you?”

“Over here,” he thought he heard.

Anakin dashed to the right and found an open set of bars built into a sandy cave, where a presumably larger species would have been kept. Qui-Gon was sitting against the inner wall of the cave, holding a hand to his bleeding shoulder. Anakin knelt by him, asking, “Are you alright?”

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. “I’m _fine_ ,” he said, “Nexu got me with its claws, is all.” Qui-Gon eyed Anakin’s broken arm. “Are _you_ alright?” he asked.

Anakin examined the injury and grimaced at muscle tissue mending where the bone had broken it. “I’ll be fine in an hour. But Obi-Wan is _not_ fine. The Zygerrians took him!”

“What?” Qui-Gon blurted, “How?”

Anakin frowned. “He was talking to the Queen about being her bodyguard, and then she wouldn’t let him leave when he wanted. So I hit her and things escalated from there.”

“Wait a minute,” Qui-Gon said, “Why were you there?”

“I was going to kill Queen Miraj,” Anakin replied, “I disguised myself as a guard.” He gestured to the shiny bronze armor he wore.

Qui-Gon was furious. “That’s the last place you should’ve been, Anakin! Obi-Wan made us come here to keep you out of the circus! To protect you! And now they’ve taken him?”

Anakin nodded.

“My Padawan,” Qui-Gon whispered.

“I know we can save him,” Anakin swore, “Trust me.”

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, then closed them briefly. “Alright,” he said, “Help me up.”

Anakin did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha! Betcha thought there'd be no update, huh? Well, there's more where this one came from. ;)
> 
> Also, let's pretend that a Jedi starfighter holds more than one person... I'm only an earthling who should know better because she collects miniatures of all the star wars ships...

Anakin helped Qui-Gon to his feet and the two made their way to the Jedi starfighter, despite Anakin's protests that they find Obi-Wan immediately. Qui-Gon, however, needed bandages—stitches, really—but he wasn't going to pamper himself while Obi-Wan was in the hands of the Zygerrians. Once in the ship, Qui-Gon sent word to Coruscant that their mission had been derailed and he was going to find his Padawan. Anakin offered to help patch Qui-Gon up but he declined.

Anakin humphed. "It will go faster if you let me help! Time is precious! Do you want Obi-Wan taken to Zygerria? Or some other unknown planet?" He would have kept arguing but Qui-Gon shushed him and pulled him into the 'fresher, where he was using the mirror to place a bacta patch. He handed it to Anakin instead and turned the other way.

Anakin frowned at the claw marks ranging from his shoulder to midway down his back and placed the bacta patch as gently as he could using his non-broken arm. "I don't think this will be enough," he said.

Qui-Gon handed him another.

Anakin placed that one and said, "I mean, you need a healer. And stitches."

Qui-Gon gave him one more and replied, "It will have to do. Let's see what we can conjure up for your arm."

They managed to make a sling for Anakin's arm from a pillowcase and left the ship, taking long strides through the sand. "You think they'll transport him right away?" Qui-Gon asked.

"That's what they did with me," Anakin answered.

Qui-Gon's brows bent with worry. Then he took a deep breath and sat cross-legged on the warm sand.

Anakin whirled around and tipped his head to one side, baffled at the mysterious behavior. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "We need to find him!"

"That's what I'm doing," Qui-Gon replied calmly, eyes closed.

Anakin joined him on the sand, brushing off as many particles of the stuff from his skin as he could. He looked at Qui-Gon curiously. "Can I help?" he asked.

"No," Qui-Gon said, then he thought about it and revised, "Actually, your abilities might be useful, even if untoned. Close your eyes and clear your mind. Think only of what Obi-Wan's Force signature is like."

"Which is...?"

Qui-Gon opened his eyes again and smiled a little. "It's what makes us different. Unique. His feels like sunlight, or blood rushing through veins, or the color blue—it's a little hard to describe."

Anakin smiled. "It seems demons aren't the only ones who sense souls," he said.

Qui-Gon was fascinated. "You'll have to tell me more about that later. Focus on Obi-Wan's soul now. Is he still on the planet?"

They closed their eyes. Qui-Gon's bond with Obi-Wan spanned many thousands of miles, and with that came its disadvantages. It could cloud the actual distance between them. He felt Obi-Wan was far, but how far?

Behind Anakin's eyes were lots of glimmering lights—souls he had already taken and ones that were shining brightly nearby. He rose to his feet in a flash and grabbed Qui-Gon's hand to pull him up. Qui-Gon made a muffled sound of pain underneath Anakin's yammering. "I found him!" he announced, golden eyes wide, "I can't believe I found him."

"Where is he?" Qui-Gon asked, a bit of sweat on his brow.

Anakin's excitement leveled off. "He's on a ship," he said seriously, "Probably destined for Zygerria. The Queen wants another personal slave, no doubt."

Qui-Gon turned around and Anakin followed him back to the starfighter. "Please keep an eye on him," Qui-Gon said, "If we're wrong about the destination—"

"I know," Anakin said, "I will."

They took off for Zygerria.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke to strange surroundings and an aching body. His skin seemed to burn as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then he remembered the earlier events of the day and felt his stomach drop. He stayed very still.

Something was glowing sky blue in the darkness. He sat up slowly and felt a weight around his hands and neck, then realized the source of the light. Handcuffs. He brought his fingers to his neck. A shock collar. Lovely.

Obi-Wan looked around but couldn't form shapes out of the darkness. Wherever he was, he was alone. For now. Should he try to get someone's attention on the outside of the room? Or maybe look for something in the room that could help him, like a loose metal bar, or a vent that could be opened with a twist of his fingernails...

Just then the room flooded with light and a gruff-looking Zygerrian grabbed Obi-Wan by his tunics and dragged him out of his cell before he could get his feet underneath him. The Zygerrian kept his grip on Obi-Wan and led him out of the ship to solid ground, where he turned Obi-Wan around and shoved him to his knees. There was cheering all around. Obi-Wan's suspicions were confirmed when Queen Miraj exited the ship after him, her face alight with the praise of her people. They'd gathered around the barriers separating the landing pad from the rest of the city to welcome her.

Queen Miraj stepped down the ramp from the ship and approached Obi-Wan. She reached for his arm and he stood, glare emanating from his blue eyes. She had him face the crowd.

"Look what I've brought you!" Queen Miraj announced, "A Jedi!"

The crowd roared in delight and several choice words about Jedi echoed around him.

"Send him to the factories!" someone shouted.

"Kill him!" said another.

"Cir-cus, cir-cus, cir-cus!" some others chanted.

Queen Miraj raised her hand and the crowd went silent. "His actions will determine his fate," she said to them, then turned to Obi-Wan. "It's your choice."

Obi-Wan gave her an incredulous look.

"Come, now," she said, as a speeder arrived to take them to her palace. Obi-Wan stood rigidly in place and a guard electrocuted him for it, the tip of his spear connecting with Obi-Wan's shock collar. The crowd cheered. Queen Miraj looked at him with pity. "It's like I said," she reiterated, "Your choice."

Obi-Wan set his jaw and got in the speeder.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat behind the controls of the ship as he watched stars fly past them at lightspeed. Anakin came up behind him quietly.

"Qui-Gon—"

Qui-Gon jumped before settling back down. "How can you be so quiet and so loud at the same time?" he asked Anakin.

Anakin smiled slightly. "I've learned to be sneaky," he replied.

Qui-Gon hummed and went back to thinking about how long it would take them to get to Zygerria.

"I wanted to tell you," Anakin started.

Qui-Gon turned. "What?"

"You've bled through your clothes," Anakin said, eyeing the stains seeping through the back of Qui-Gon's tunic.

Qui-Gon took an unsteady breath. "We can't worry about me right now," he said.

"I can," Anakin countered, "You're no good to Obi-Wan dead. I'll wrap you in a sheet if there's no gauze."

Qui-Gon sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright."

Anakin helped him to the 'fresher.

* * *

The Queen's quarters were lavish, draped from ceiling to floor in gold and velvet. Obi-Wan tried to ignore the nervous feeling in his throat.

Queen Miraj let him stand off to the side as she dressed down, his hands still bound together. She sat at a mirror and pulled off pieces of jewelry, including a wide earring that hid the bite mark on the lower edge of her left ear. Obi-Wan paled. So Anakin had really bitten her. He could even see the outline of his teeth, a greater indent in her ear where his fangs had been. Obi-Wan wondered what situation would've put the two close enough for Anakin to do that. The Queen stood suddenly and called for a handmaiden. A slim Twi’lek with long green headtails entered the room and bowed before her, silently waiting for instructions.

"Stay right there," said Queen Miraj. She turned to Obi-Wan, sly grin on her face. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, come here."

Obi-Wan took a few steps forward.

The Queen looked him over once more. "I'm willing to let you be my bodyguard, but you must prove yourself."

"And if I refuse?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"You'll be punished," Queen Miraj said with a simple wave of her hand.

Obi-Wan attempted to sort out the vagueness of it all but decided he needed a better idea of his situation. He asked, "How do I prove myself?"

Queen Miraj smiled once more. "You said you could make others bend to your will. I want you to make her kiss my shoe."

Obi-Wan blinked, his gaze moving to the handmaiden and back. "The Jedi mind trick is meant only for avoiding detection and navigating other inevitable hazards."

Queen Miraj put her hand on her hips. "You are no longer a Jedi, Obi-Wan. Everything you can do is meant for me, and nothing else."

"It only works on the weak-minded," he explained.

"Well, you see," the Queen huffed, "Every slave of mine is weak by definition. The strong rule. You have a choice, and this is the last time I'll tell you. Make her kiss my shoe or be a slave yourself."

Obi-Wan's brows bent with his conflict. Softly, he said, "I need my hands free to do it."

Queen Miraj took a key from her dresser and released him from the handcuffs. The shock collar remained in place. Obi-Wan took a step back and locked eyes with the slave. She stiffened. He held out his hand and emptily said, "You will kiss the Queen's shoe."

The handmaiden seemed to understand what he wanted her to do and bent down to meet Queen Miraj's extended leg. She received a swift kick in return and yelped in pain.

"Little actress!" screeched the Queen. She turned her furious eyes on Obi-Wan. "I'm no fool," she said, "This is your last chance. Perhaps I made the command too easy. Make her hurt herself."

"No!" Obi-Wan blurted.

Her eyes narrowed. "I see. Please, tell me how you like your punishment. Your demon friend received the same."

At the Queen’s command, several guards came into the room and took Obi-Wan away. His only hope was that if Anakin had survived whatever it was, he could, too.

* * *

"At this rate you won't be able to help anyone," Anakin declared.

Qui-Gon was all bandaged up, but he was weak from blood loss and overexertion. He tried to sit up from the bunk that was notched into the inside of the ship, but Anakin made him lie back.

"My Padawan needs me," he argued.

Anakin shrugged. "You're just going to have to sit this one out. You're going to drop dead if you go out there."

Qui-Gon knew himself well enough to realize Anakin was exaggerating. He felt the ship land on Zygerria and tried to sit up one more time.

"I am  _not_  exaggerating," Anakin said seriously, responding to Qui-Gon's thoughts. Qui-Gon wore a harried look, then one of utter horror.

"What is it?" Anakin questioned.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his eyes moving away from an image Anakin couldn't see to face him, "They're hurting him. You have to find him."

Anakin nodded, glad Qui-Gon had finally surrendered. He peeled off the sling on his arm, now fully healed, and adjusted the Zygerrian armor he still wore. "Believable?" he asked.

Qui-Gon frowned. "Not with your face and ears exposed."

Anakin smoothed a hand through his hair and replied, "I'll figure something out. You stay right here. I'll bring him back." Anakin started for the exit of the starfighter.

"In one piece, please!" Qui-Gon called after him.

* * *

Obi-Wan blinked awake on the Queen's satin bedspread. His body ached. There had been too many guards to fight off, too many electro-whips. He was really starting to hate those things.

Queen Miraj silently approached him and he scowled. She grinned.

"Do you like getting blood on your sheets?" Obi-Wan asked, sarcasm dripping like his own lips.

"Sometimes," she replied.

Obi-Wan regretted the question.

Queen Miraj gestured for him to stand up, saying, "I've decided to give you another chance."

Obi-Wan managed to sit up despite his tender ribs and singed skin, not to mention the heavy handcuffs once again ridding him of the use of his hands. "Why?" he asked petulantly.

Queen Miraj crossed her arms and pitched her hips to one side. "I expected some gratitude, at least."

Obi-Wan considered lashing out after all he'd been through. But Qui-Gon's words came to him mysteriously. _Tell her what she wants to hear._

Begrudgingly, Obi-Wan got on his knees before her and cleared his throat, its lining rough from swallowing his own blood. "Thank you for your mercy, your Highness."

The Queen made a sound like a purr and ran her thin fingers through his hair, then over his long Padawan braid. Obi-Wan batted her hand away as best he could while in handcuffs.

"Sensitive, I see," she remarked, "The demon didn't like being touched either."

"His name is Anakin," Obi-Wan nearly growled, "And he's a person."

She chuckled. "Demons are the debris of the universe. A mix of moon dust and the tears of unsuspecting women. Do you really think he is on the same footing as you or me?”

Obi-Wan gazed at her steadily as he rose to his feet. “Yes.”

“Huh.” The Queen clicked her tongue and continued in her drawling voice, “I suppose some just can’t be taught.” She walked over to what looked like a closet and pulled a blaster from one of its drawers, then returned to Obi-Wan, standing a few feet across from him. “You told me that you could sense danger,” she began.

Obi-Wan nodded, dread building inside him.

Queen Miraj held the weapon before her eyes, turning it from side to side, examining it. “If you stand any chance as my bodyguard, you must be able to save me from assassination attempts,” she said confidently, then leveled the blaster at Obi-Wan and fired a shot. He pushed off the ground with his right foot to dodge it, eyes alight at her madness.

“Very good, Obi-Wan!” praised the Queen. She tucked the blaster into her belt and pulled a blindfold from her nightstand. Obi-Wan tried to protest as she had him kneel to tie the strip of fabric around his eyes. “I believe the Jedi have a similar exercise dodging blaster bolts, do they not?” she asked, pulling the knot tight. Obi-Wan couldn’t see a thing.

“We do,” he replied, “but the dodging is done with a lightsaber, and as you can see—” he wiggled his bound hands, “you’ve taken mine.”

She hummed. “How unfortunate. You’ll just have to make do.” She raised the blaster at him and fired again.

* * *

Anakin found himself in a street market once more, eyes darting to and fro for anything that could help him on his way to the palace. Everything reeked of Zygerria. _Because it is Zygerria,_ Anakin thought agitatedly. He hated knowing Obi-Wan was in the careless hands of Queen Miraj. He’d had regenerative powers to help him through it. Obi-Wan had no such thing.

 _There!_ Anakin spotted one of the Queen’s men dressed in armor similar to his, complete with helmet. But as Anakin approached him, several more appeared alongside him, and Anakin realized any fight that could arise would waste time he needed to get to Obi-Wan. He snatched a black scarf off a mannequin and continued on, wrapping it around his mouth and hair and ears.

* * *

Obi-Wan jumped to the left as a plasma bolt nearly missed his ear.

Queen Miraj fired another. Obi-Wan swayed to the right, hands fighting against his restraints with the movement. Two more shots in quick succession. Obi-Wan lurched back, heat of the bolt charring the hair on the top of his head, the second inches away. Pleading with the Queen would do no good, Obi-Wan decided, as his injured body struggled to follow his focused commands. Left, right, back, jump, roll, slide, hide—

“Oh, dear Obi-Wan, you think I won’t fire at my own bed?”

Obi-Wan ducked under the bed as pieces of feathers from an exploded pillow landed all around him.

“I’ve always hated that pillow,” she mused, unmistakably caught up in the game. She pulled the trigger again, forcing Obi-Wan to slide out from under the bed before it could collapse on him. He really missed the training sessions with Qui-Gon. This one was a nightmare.

* * *

Anakin strode up to the palace. Some guards paid him no mind. He told the ones that questioned him and his headscarf that he was required by the Queen immediately. Except sometimes he said he’d been paid for, or purchased, and gave each of them a wink or batted his eyelashes, and invited them to observe his “mock” armor so the Queen could fulfill her latest desire. No one questioned that.

Anakin could sense Obi-Wan was close as he took the stairs to Queen Miraj’s quarters. The light that was Obi-Wan’s pulsed like a celestial body, in and out in waves during its final hours, and brighter than any other surrounding souls. He found he remembered the way to the Queen's room despite being half-unconscious during most of his stay here. In his ears he thought he heard Obi-Wan’s heartbeat—unusual even for him, and it was distinct from his own racing heart—so distinct and rapid that Anakin could only assume Obi-Wan was dying. He tore off the scarf and started sprinting down the hallway, not caring about the echoes of his footfalls or his suspicious behavior anymore.

In the second he burst through the door, Anakin witnessed Queen Miraj fire a blaster straight at Obi-Wan’s chest. Time seemed to warp as he watched the red bolt leave the blaster and crash into Obi-Wan. The Queen froze. Obi-Wan was knocked backwards, a sharp breath escaping him, and he hit the marble floor with a crack.

Then time tumbled forward and Anakin had Queen Miraj’s throat in a Force grip, halting the word, “Guards!” from leaving her mouth. Obi-Wan wheezed. _Anakin…_

Anakin knelt by Obi-Wan’s side and tore off his blindfold, almost forgetting the Queen. She stood coughing, trying to recover, trying to say she didn’t mean to—

“Shut up!” Anakin shouted. She was uncharacteristically silent.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and pulled off his handcuffs and shock collar with the Force, then tugged his belt down so he could open Obi-Wan’s tunics and get a look at the wound. It wasn’t his heart. Obi-Wan sucked in a shallow, desperate breath. _His lung_ , Anakin realized, and clasped his hand to the hole in his chest, some blood escaping from the punctures of a shattered rib. Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered. _Tell Qui-Gon_ , he started to think to him.

“No,” Anakin said, wrapping his other arm around Obi-Wan’s body, “I’m going to save you.”

Obi-Wan’s head lolled backwards for a second, then he jerked forward at Anakin’s voice. “ _Obi-Wan!”_

His vision was going black. He’d be out in seconds.

Anakin kept a firm hand on him as the other cradled his head. “Open your mouth,” he said, “I’m going to save you.”

The command just barely registered in Obi-Wan’s mind and he let his jaw go slack.

Anakin opened his mouth and took a deep breath, a filter of light moving between them to reside in Anakin’s body.

Queen Miraj watched with wide eyes. Anakin closed his mouth and his eyes when it was done. Obi-Wan slumped in his arms. Anakin let go of him gently, then extended both arms and brought every drawer from the Queen’s dresser and nightstand and closet to him all at once and tipped them over, finding Obi-Wan’s lightsaber among the clothes, jewelry, and various weapons. He pulled it to his hand, and found it buzzed with life similarly to Obi-Wan. Queen Miraj found her voice again and shouted something in Zygerrian.

Anakin shouted something in Zygerrian back, and stooped to heft Obi-Wan’s body over his shoulder, one hand keeping him there and the other igniting the lightsaber. Queen Miraj let him leave the room, fearing for her safety. Anakin slashed and clawed his way through the guards and down the stairs as an alarm blared, and when he was out of the palace a swaying Qui-Gon approached him, just feet from the palace entrance.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Anakin yelled. “I told you to stay with the ship!”

“I called for help,” Qui-Gon said, eyeing Obi-Wan slung over Anakin’s shoulder, “I thought I felt him dying.”

Anakin swung the humming lightsaber at another guard who tried to detain them. Citizens screamed around them. A Republic airlift shuttle started to descend from above.

“Is he dead?” Qui-Gon managed to ask quietly through all the noise.

Anakin answered “No,” without checking and Qui-Gon felt his worry deepen.

“Let me see him,” he said, the Republic ship touching down just feet from them.

“Come on,” Anakin said, striding towards the ship.

“Let me see him!”

Anakin climbed onto the ship and laid Obi-Wan down as Qui-Gon got onboard, other Jedi hovering around Qui-Gon’s bloodied tunics and peering strangely at the being they’d never seen before. Qui-Gon pressed his fingers to Obi-Wan’s neck as the medics closed in on them. Anakin was pushed to the side.

“He isn’t breathing,” one of them said.

“Pulse is faint.”

Another, “The bolt collapsed his lung.”

Qui-Gon covered his mouth, tears in his eyes.

The medics went to work on taking the betraying air and blood out of Obi-Wan’s chest.

Anakin touched Qui-Gon’s arm gently.

“What?” he said, his nerves rattled.

“He’s going to live no matter what,” Anakin told him.

“What do you mean?” Qui-Gon asked.

“He’s in here,” Anakin said, placing a hand over his heart.

“You mean…”

“His soul,” Anakin whispered.

Qui-Gon was furious. He grabbed Anakin by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall of the ship. “You took his soul?!”

“I—” Anakin looked scared, for once.

Qui-Gon’s grip on him intensified. “I explicitly told you not to! You promised him!” he wailed.

“Stop it! You’re going to hurt him!” Anakin pleaded.

Qui-Gon stilled. “Hurt him?”

Anakin wiped his eyes and sat in the corner of the ship.

“We’ve got him stabilized,” a medic announced. Obi-Wan’s body breathed with the help of several tubes.

“He needs to be hospitalized immediately,” said another. “The lack of oxygen to his brain could still prove fatal.”

Qui-Gon looked from Obi-Wan to Anakin and back before taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his. It was warm yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for comments and kudos! You're all very encouraging.

Anakin hugged his knees to his chest in the corner of the airlift shuttle. There were whispers about him bouncing around the metal walls. He didn't exactly care, not unless the Jedi or the medics were going to toss him out of the ship, and he didn't think that was going to happen. Most of their souls gleamed a bright white in the small space. Anakin turned his head to rest on his knees as Qui-Gon came over to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Qui-Gon said, "I didn't mean to."

"I'm sure he knows that," Anakin replied, still facing the opposite direction.

"No, Anakin, I'm sorry that I hurt  _you_ ," he clarified.

Anakin raised his head to look at him. "It's alright."

"Can Obi-Wan really hear me?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Soon. He needs a few minutes to adjust, and then you can talk to him."

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly. He said, "We're going to the nearest medcenter. They'll take care of him there." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Obi-Wan's soul found a place in Anakin to reside. Anakin heard him call out,  _Hello?_

"Obi-Wan, hi," Anakin said aloud, bringing the stares of all onboard to him, save the ones monitoring Obi-Wan's body. "It's Anakin," he said. Qui-Gon shifted to face Anakin better.

_Where am I? What happened?_

"Don't worry, dear Obi-Wan. Your soul is safe with me."

 _My soul?_  he asked, alarmed.

"Yes," Anakin said, a bit nervous about another backlash, "I did what I could to save you. Queen Miraj shot you, and now we're taking you to a medcenter."

 _I'm not dead?_  Obi-Wan asked.

"You're hanging on," Anakin assured him, "but your soul is eternal." He paused, waiting for a reply. "Is that okay? I told you I wouldn't take it. I did this for you, not me," Anakin said, and Qui-Gon's expression softened.

 _Can you put me back?_  he asked.

Anakin was quiet. "I don't know."

There was a sound like a cry or a gasp inside him as Qui-Gon asked, "What don't you know?"

Anakin held out a hand to shush him. "Obi-Wan, it's alright," he tried to soothe. 

 _It's dark, I can't see anything,_  Obi-Wan thought, the fear in him tangible to Anakin.

"Concentrate on moving," Anakin said, "Look for a light."

Obi-Wan did, and Anakin clapped a hand to his chest, trying to hold in a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"It tickles," Anakin replied. "Do you see another light, Obi-Wan?"

 _Yes_ , he answered,  _Actually, I see a few._

"Try talking to them."

Obi-Wan called to the lights and heard a chorus of young voices respond, saying hello in several different languages. Obi-Wan could feel their warmth even without a body.  _Are these other souls? Younglings?_  he asked.

Anakin smiled. "Yes," he said, "I'm sure they’ll like you. You're the first grownup to keep them company. Besides me, of course."

Qui-Gon was trying to unite the bits of conversation he could hear with the ones he couldn't. "Is he alright?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan's soul glowed with warmth as the kids encircled him, asking him his name, who he was. Anakin said, "He's happy right now."

_I'm the first grownup, you said?_

"That's right, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, eyes lit up with a smile, "Your soul is innocent like theirs. And not partially so. You're so good you tasted like dessert."

Warmth seemed to bloom anew in his chest and Anakin figured Obi-Wan was blushing. Qui-Gon looked aghast, like he'd said something indecent. The others in the shuttle cleared their throats or looked the other way. Just then the shuttle touched down and the doors opened on either side of them, and Obi-Wan's body was carted off on a gurney to the closest patient room, through the wide doors of the docking bay. Qui-Gon was quick to get on his feet and chase after him.

Anakin followed, calling, "Qui-Gon!" His voice echoed throughout the hangar. 

Qui-Gon slowed his pace minutely as Anakin appeared beside him. He lost sight of Obi-Wan.

"If you want to be with Obi-Wan, stay close to me," Anakin said.

Qui-Gon frowned as he walked through the medcenter hallway, peeking in rooms for Obi-Wan. "I want to be there in case..." He trailed off.

Anakin didn't want Obi-Wan to die either.

 _What's going on?_  Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin dropped his sullen expression in favor of a forced smile. "Nothing, Obi-Wan. Try not to worry. Qui-Gon is here."

Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan's room and watched as they rearranged the medical tubes and put little devices on him to measure his vital signs. His heart was beating faintly. He breathed with the aid of the machines. Qui-Gon's gaze trailed over his body, noting bruise after bruise on the exposed skin, a streak of burnt hair on his head. Qui-Gon had failed him.

Anakin entered the room quietly. The healers ordered them both out, mentions of surgery sending pangs of fear through the two of them. In the hallway, Qui-Gon confessed, "I'm so sorry."

Anakin heard Obi-Wan ask again if he'd died and reassured him that no, that wasn't the case. He told Qui-Gon, "Obi-Wan says don't be sorry. He got himself captured. You don't deserve that guilt."

"You're my Padawan," Qui-Gon said, "My responsibility."

"He says, my Master. My responsibility."

Qui-Gon cracked a smile.

"He wants to know why you didn't free the circus creatures before the show," Anakin said.

"I got hurt," Qui-Gon said, the words reminding him of the fact.

 _Badly?_ Obi-Wan asked.

"He's alright," Anakin answered, "but he needs his own healer, and I'm going to get him one right now." Anakin dragged Qui-Gon by his sleeve to the front desk of the medcenter. They found an open room for Qui-Gon and a healer that was ready to take him to it when Obi-Wan called out,  _Wait_.

"Yeah?" Anakin asked. He listened to Obi-Wan's request and said, "Obi-Wan wants one of your big bear hugs before you go."

Qui-Gon's eyes shined and he pulled Anakin into his arms. "Thank you," he whispered.

Anakin did his best to hug him back without disturbing his injuries. He understood why Obi-Wan craved such an embrace. Qui-Gon was comforting even to Anakin, who’d only known him a few days.

Qui-Gon pulled back and held a hand to Anakin’s cheek. “Be good, Obi-Wan,” he said, and added, “You too, Anakin.” He turned and went with the healer, boots making a distinguished sound against the linoleum floors.

It was quiet in the medcenter, and quiet in Anakin’s body. Even the children had fallen silent. “Obi-Wan?” Anakin called. A passing healer in the hallway gave him a look and Anakin went to an unoccupied waiting room, listening for Obi-Wan’s reply. The walls were beige and small paintings were hung around the room. A vending machine glowed in the corner. Anakin took a seat facing the door.

 _I don’t feel the same,_ Obi-Wan said.

“Could you feel Qui-Gon’s hug?” he asked.

 _Yes,_ Obi-Wan replied, _but I don’t feel the same._

Anakin hummed softly. “I’m here with you. Qui-Gon will be fine in no time, I promise.”

Obi-Wan took a moment to comprehend that and everything else that had happened.

“You want to talk about it?” Anakin asked. “It didn’t look like you’d only been shot.”

He was quiet at first. _She told me she did the same to you._

Anakin waited. He heard the vending machine change pitch in its steady hum.

 _I’ve been in fights before,_ Obi-Wan said, _but I’ve never felt quite that helpless. Five on one with my hands tied, and the shocks—it was awful._

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I think if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. They did do the same thing to me. I saw glee on their faces when they realized I’d healed and they could do it again.”

_You and Qui-Gon ought to know things happen for a reason. It’s not your fault. And I’m sorry you went through it, too._

“I’m okay. You saved me, remember? You tried to buy me from that guard. You were so cute.”

 _Cute?_ Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, cute. You cared about me without even knowing me. That’s why your soul is so bright.”

Anakin felt warmth in his chest again. _I wish I could see you now,_ Obi-Wan said.

“Me too,” Anakin said, then revised, “I mean, I wish I could see _you._ But the healers are patching you up, you know that?”

 _I hope I live,_ Obi-Wan told him, _because I want to thank you._

“You do?”

_You saved me, too._

Anakin smiled and laid down on the waiting room’s couch. “Get some rest, Obi-Wan,” he said, “And tell the younglings it’s past their bedtime.”

There was a chorus of small noes within him and Obi-Wan laughed. Anakin closed his eyes.

* * *

Obi-Wan's body made it through the surgery. They'd had to open him up to fix the damage done to his lung and the surrounding tissue and bones. They inflated his lung, but he'd be breathing with a respirator until he'd healed more. Only when he could breathe on his own would they scan his brain and be able to tell if he would make a full recovery. Qui-Gon dwelled between hope and unease for the first full day. Obi-Wan's worry continued to grow to the point where Anakin felt it like his own.

Right now, Anakin was in Obi-Wan's patient room, sitting with his back to the wall by the room's entrance. There were chairs, but Anakin liked the coolness of the floors, and hoped it might ease some of Obi-Wan's stress. He'd dressed in a spare set of Qui-Gon's robes that he'd found in the ship. He hadn't exactly  _asked_  if he could borrow them, but he figured Qui-Gon would agree it was better than wearing Zygerrian armor all around the medcenter. Qui-Gon was resting after they'd sutured his back and given him fluids to help him regain his strength. Anakin declined a checkup altogether. He had everything he needed at his fingertips, save, perhaps, a shower. But he could bother Qui-Gon about that later. Obi-Wan needed him now.

 _What do I look like?_  he asked.  _Am I at death's door?_

Anakin didn't get up to look at him this time. "You're doing just fine," he said, "You're breathing and your heart is steady, that's all that matters."

 _Anakin,_ Obi-Wan whined.

"You don't want to hear the details, Obi-Wan," Anakin insisted, "When you're healed, you'll look as handsome as ever."

_Well, that's very nice of you to say but I'd still like to know—_

"How about I tell you a story, hm? Get your mind off things."

There was silence for a moment.  _Alright_.

Anakin shifted so his legs were straightened out in front of him. "My mother used to tell me this story about the Hutts. This big ugly worm named Jabba had a big ugly family. Jabba thought they were unstoppable because they were all crime lords, and he was the baddest bad in town—"

 _You told me this story,_  Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Did I? About how the little girl brings Jabba to justice?"

_Yes, and the town is saved because of her bravery. I liked it._

"What about the one where the two suns fell in love?" Anakin asked.

_Mhm. The story of Tatooine's twin suns. They're inseparable._

"Oh. Hm. Did I tell you about the pirates I met once? They wanted to know where I got my gold jewelry."

 _They thought it was the ancient treasure they were searching for,_ Obi-Wan replied politely, although Anakin could sense his restlessness. It wasn't tickling now so much as it was rubbing him raw. He had to do something.

"Okay, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, his voice alone in the patient room, "I have another idea."

 _What?_ he asked curiously.

"Tell me if you can feel this," Anakin replied, and slowly brushed the pads of his fingers across his lips.

 _Yeah,_  Obi-Wan said.

Anakin did that for a few more seconds before bringing his hand to his throat and running his fingertips from his chin to the dip between his collarbones. Obi-Wan was quiet, concentrating on the phantom sensations as Anakin repeated the movement.

Anakin ran his hands over his face, then let them settle in his hair, tugging slightly here, then there. Obi-Wan felt a shiver trickle down Anakin's spine. He let his hands drift down his chest, over Qui-Gon's robes, then over his thighs, which he squeezed a few times, fingers sinking into the muscle possessively, as if his hands acted apart from himself. Realization struck Obi-Wan that Anakin _was_ doing this on behalf of another person, _him,_ but he was so caught up in the heat gathering in Anakin, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Anakin was touching his ears, rubbing from where they met his head out to their tips, sending warmth skittering down his neck. His mouth he caressed again as his other hand made tight circles over his chest, ever so gradually claiming a nipple. Obi-Wan couldn’t wrap his head around it all, feeling with no body, speaking with no voice, breathing without lungs—but here he was, breathless, and now Anakin’s hand was trailing down his body to feel between his legs—

 _Stop!_ Obi-Wan called.

“Stopping,” Anakin said, holding his hands in the air, “What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan could hardly explain his concern. “If I can feel this… The—the children—”

Anakin stifled a laugh. “Obi-Wan, they’re sleeping, can’t you tell? I learned how to shield them a long time ago.”

Obi-Wan’s initial panic slid away thanks to some embarrassment.

“I can shield you too, if that’s what you want,” Anakin offered, afraid maybe he’d gone too far.

 _No, don’t,_ Obi-Wan said, and cursed himself for his eagerness.

Anakin let his hands rest on his legs, now propped up on the cool floors. “Is this your first time?” he asked.

 _No,_ Obi-Wan said defensively.

Anakin waited.

 _Yes,_ he admitted, accompanied with a sigh.

Anakin smiled a little. “It’s not a big deal,” he said.

 _I know,_ Obi-Wan replied, but he didn’t sound like he believed it.

“You know, there’s not a lot of people that find me attractive,” Anakin told him.

_Oh, really?_

“No, they’re all scared. You’re one of the few.”

_I think it’s possible to be scared and… attracted, at the same time. Isn’t it?_

“Sure. But you were never scared of me.” Anakin thought back to the time they’d shared. “Okay, maybe a few times you were, but the other times, you had a special way of looking at me…”

Obi-Wan’s heart would have sunk, if he had a heart currently.

“No, no, no,” Anakin spilled, “Don’t be sad. I was trying to distract you. Can I distract you again?”

 _Yes, Anakin,_ please _distract me._

Anakin could have groaned at the desperation in his words—real, true desperation, awareness of the line between life and death and Anakin’s hand in interfering. He tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and slipped his hand underneath the waistband of his borrowed pants, silently grinning at the naughtiness of that. There’d be no more borrowed clothing after this, he was sure. He’d be careful anyway. And there was the matter of being in Obi-Wan’s room, which a healer could enter at any time—he tried to keep those details from Obi-Wan, but the excitement reached him anyway, causing Anakin’s body to buzz with energy. _Every Force-sensitive in a hundred-mile radius could probably feel it—_

 _Anakin!_ Obi-Wan chastised.

“It’s true,” Anakin teased quietly, his hand not slowing in its movements.

 _Don’t get caught,_ was Obi-Wan’s reply.

“If you know how to subdue the energy of your soul, then please,” Anakin said, “but for now, you’re mine.”

Obi-Wan felt as if he was trembling. Maybe Anakin was. _I’m yours_ , he tested.

Anakin froze for a microsecond, letting the sound reverberate through him. Only he could hear those words. He smiled, cheeks reddened, and tugged his pants down to keep them clean before gripping himself again, his movements relaxed, luxuriating.

 _You feel good, Anakin._ The phrase simple, lacking maybe. But Obi-Wan was rewarded with a quickened pace and a tighter grasp. In pure amazement, Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s body heat rising, the sweat on his brow, the high sensation he’d known only with himself now making him question everything. _So good, Anakin…_

Anakin put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. His hand grew warm and wet and he shifted, vaguely wishing he’d thought ahead better. His breathing was hard for a long, blurry minute, and then he tugged his pants back up and laid out on the floor, body mimicking Obi-Wan’s on the bed nearby. “Did you feel that?” he asked, voice a rasp.

Obi-Wan was on another plane of existence. _I felt that._

Anakin grinned, and closed his eyes, remembering the paper towels in the corner of the room. They were content to coexist without conversation for some time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! Here's another chapter. As always, your thoughts are appreciated!

A week passed. Obi-Wan grew used to his new existence. He liked getting to know the younglings and their funny ways of storytelling. He liked Anakin’s voice, always talking to him. And he was glad he could still converse with Qui-Gon through Anakin’s assistance, but he missed actually hearing him, seeing him. He felt safe with Anakin, yet he wanted control again. He wanted his own body.

 _How am I doing now?_ Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin hovered around Obi-Wan’s body on the patient bed. Qui-Gon had bought him some clothes of his own, figuring they were going to be there awhile. Right now he wore a loose t-shirt reading “Chorlian Sector’s Best Medcenter!” and a pair of khakis that were kind of scratchy. The gift shop didn’t have too many options. He looked to Qui-Gon now, who sat beside the bed, reading silently.

“You’re doing good,” Anakin replied, “The scratches on your face are fading. So are the bruises. There’s a bacta patch on your chest speeding things along. Your hair took a blow from that blaster—”

Obi-Wan gave a laugh.

“So we might need to give you a haircut. But Qui-Gon bought some dry shampoo so we could keep it from getting gross.”

 _Thanks_ , Obi-Wan said.

“Tell him the healers think he’s going to make a full recovery,” Qui-Gon said, without lifting his eyes off the book in his hands.

Anakin nodded and told Obi-Wan. _Have they scanned my brain yet?_ he asked.

“No,” Anakin answered, “but they put these little squares on your temples and those came back with good readings. So we think your noggin is still joggin’.”

Obi-Wan would have smiled, if he could. Anakin felt it like sunlight on his face.

_Have you figured out how to put me back yet?_

Anakin bit his lip and took a seat beside Qui-Gon. “No,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan was quiet, thinking. Although Anakin could hear his thoughts as easily as his voice. They raced back to his brief research on demons, then to his Force studies, then to Qui-Gon. _Ask Qui-Gon if he knows,_ Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin wasn’t sure he wanted to breech that topic with Qui-Gon. Though he knew Qui-Gon held _some_ affection for him, he didn’t want to risk losing it over his own ignorance.

 _Please,_ Obi-Wan urged.

“Alright,” Anakin conceded. “Qui-Gon,” he called.

Qui-Gon flipped his book upside down to hold his page with his leg. “Yes?”

“Do you have any idea… how I can return Obi-Wan’s soul to his body?”

“You don’t?” Qui-Gon questioned, eyes wide.

Anakin swallowed. “Unfortunately, no. I’ve never done it before. No one taught me how. If it is possible, even…”

Qui-Gon rubbed his forehead and glanced at Obi-Wan on the bed. He remembered the things Obi-Wan had told him about Anakin a week and a half ago. It felt so much longer than that. “When you were sick,” he said suddenly.

“Huh?”

“When you ate the bad souls, from the people of Mos Espa. You were sick, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, I threw them up. It was awful.”

“Well, maybe you can do that with Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon suggested.

“I don’t know,” Anakin said, his hand subconsciously moving to rest on his chest, “I didn’t force myself to get rid of them. My body just took care of it. And Obi-Wan isn’t bad, he’s just the opposite. I don’t know what would happen if I tried to expel him.”

Obi-Wan listened to them talk nervously.

“Maybe if you make yourself sick with a bad soul first,” Qui-Gon said.

“Maybe.” Anakin wasn’t looking forward to that feeling again. He would try for Obi-Wan, though.

 _Don’t risk yourself for me, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan said. _I might not be worth it._

“What?” Anakin blurted. There was a knock on the patient room door that interrupted them. Qui-Gon called, “Come in!” and in walked Padmé, dressed in a maroon coat and pants with shiny gold embellishments. Her hair was up in an elaborate bun. Qui-Gon rose to his feet and bowed slightly, then patted Anakin’s arm so he’d do the same. Anakin just grinned and went to kneel before her like he did the first time. He kissed her hand. “Your Majesty,” he said.

She smiled before her gaze fell on Obi-Wan. “I heard what happened. I came as soon as I could.”

Obi-Wan felt guilt start gnawing at him.

“Thank you, Queen Amidala,” Qui-Gon said, and offered a seat for her. She took it and Anakin sat next to her. Qui-Gon stood with his hands clasped together by the door.

“So how is he?” Padmé asked.

“He’s getting there,” Anakin said, a little smile on his lips, “I’ve been safeguarding his soul.”

“You have? How?”

Anakin explained to her how it worked to the best of his ability. She was enchanted. It sounded like magic. Qui-Gon came over and sat on the side of the bed, taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his as he gave in to his curiosity.

“Can you tell what souls feel like before you’ve taken them?” he asked.

“Yes,” Anakin replied, “But it’s much stronger afterwards.”

“What’s mine like?”

Anakin’s smile spread over his white, sharp teeth. “Very serene, like a garden, or a waterfall.”

“And Queen Amidala’s?”

Anakin looked at her. She seemed interested in an answer too. “Like a room full of good friends,” he said, “Happiness.”

“What about Obi-Wan’s?” Padmé asked.

Anakin paused. Obi-Wan didn’t feel so hot right now. Literally. “His is bright, like white sugar. Warm like the sun. Warm like an embrace… Passionate, but peaceful, and blue like a vast ocean.” His voice grew quiet. “Like infinite sadness.”

“Anakin?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Excuse us,” he said, and moved to leave the room.

“Anakin, wait—” called Padmé, “I had a surprise for you—”

Anakin walked through the sliding door of the patient room and bumped into See-Threepio.

“Master _Ani_ , how good it is to _see_ you!” bumbled the droid.

Anakin dragged the back of his hand across his face. “Threepio,” he breathed, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Threepio tilted his head, a bit like Anakin was in the habit of doing. “Are you sad, Master Anakin? You seem to be crying…”

Anakin let out a sob and Qui-Gon went to him, asking, “Is it Obi-Wan?”

Padmé came over too and hugged Anakin. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said.

“No, no,” Anakin told them, “It’s wasn’t you, Padmé. It’s—” he took a sharp breath, “both of us. I mean, it’s clear he’s going to make it, and I—” Qui-Gon shook his head, “I was so stupid to try to save him—like this—I can’t even put him back—”

“You haven’t tried yet,” Qui-Gon said.

“And Obi-Wan’s so sad because I let him down—”

 _Anakin, that’s not why,_ he heard.

Qui-Gon hugged Anakin too. Threepio shuffled closer.

Anakin sniffled, his cheek pressed to Qui-Gon’s jaw, Padmé at his shoulder. “It’s not?” he asked.

 _It’s not,_ Obi-Wan said, _I’ve been so selfish. That’s why I’m sad._

“I don’t see how,” Anakin replied. Qui-Gon and Padmé figured out who he was talking to and gave him a little space.

_All of you have been there for me, helping me, and I’ve only been thinking about myself. I haven’t even thought about what I set out to do. All the people that are enslaved. All the creatures living in cages. I failed them._

Anakin felt a smile pull at his lips. “You tried and failed, that’s all. It doesn’t mean you can’t try again.”

_Without a body—_

“You have a body,” Anakin said, “Mine.”

_You would commit yourself to serving the Jedi Order?_

“Yes.”

_To life-threatening danger? To creating peace?_

“For you.”

Obi-Wan’s temperature seemed to be fluctuating rapidly and Anakin had to sit down. He took a chair by Obi-Wan’s bedside again, and Threepio followed him inside, while the others watched through the doorway. _You can’t,_ Obi-Wan said.

“Why not?”

_I won’t let you._

“You’re acting strange,” Anakin determined, his breathing still a little uneven.

_Funny, that’s what I was thinking about you._

Anakin was utterly confused. “I don’t understand.”

_You don’t love me, Anakin._

“I didn’t say that—”

_You’re thinking it._

“Well, so what? You have a problem with that?”

_You can’t throw your life away for someone you just met. You can’t love me. You don’t know me._

A deep frown carved its way into Anakin’s face. “I know you,” he said, his voice rising, “Your soul is inside me. I know the way you think, the things you love, the _people_ you love, your goals, your dreams—”

_You think you do, but you don’t. I’m a Jedi, and I don’t love. There is no emotion, there is peace—_

“Stop it,” Anakin demanded.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

“You love me. You do.”

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

“I don’t care!”

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

“We _had_ harmony, Obi-Wan! Listen to me!”

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Anakin packed Obi-Wan’s soul into a dusty corner, shields all around him. There’d be no more punishing, mean words from Obi-Wan today. Suddenly Obi-Wan’s body took a breath, and Qui-Gon ran for a healer, and Obi-Wan made sputtering sounds around the respirator, but Anakin couldn’t bring himself to care, not really. He was only conscious physically. The actual Obi-Wan wasn’t in there, and now he’d have to explain to the healers why Obi-Wan couldn’t answer their questions. Why he only stared blankly. Why he was a shell of a human being, and Anakin was a monster. Except he realized he didn’t _have_ to stick around for that, so Anakin walked out of the room just as the healers rushed in. Padmé caught his arm.

Anakin gave her a look that made her step back, scared. Qui-Gon called after him, but Anakin ignored him. He wanted to be alone.

* * *

Anakin kept Obi-Wan shielded for the rest of the day, and through the night. It was hard for him to sleep. But not just because he’d chosen a waiting room couch as his bed. Thankfully no one bothered him there. No, the only thing bothering him was all the things Obi-Wan had said.

They just didn’t make sense. How could things go so wrong after a week of synchrony? Of laughs shared and feelings felt? It wasn’t like Obi-Wan to turn so cold. Something was off.

In the morning, Anakin tried to figure it out all over again. The children kept bugging him about Obi-Wan, too. They missed him. Anakin was having a hard time not admitting it himself. Qui-Gon came looking for him and Anakin went to a different waiting room. Obi-Wan’s master probably knew him better than he did, but Anakin wasn’t ready to give up on finding the answer himself. But no matter which way he spun it, he just couldn’t understand why Obi-Wan would be so cruel to him, knowing the way he felt about him. It made him want to kick Obi-Wan's soul to the curb and leave—

That's it! That had to be it. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan out of hibernation and said, "You think I love you so much I won't give your soul back. So you made me not want you around, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan was a bit bewildered. It was like being woken up and then immediately yelled at.  _Could you say that again?_

Anakin did, equally enthused, maybe angrier.

 _No, Anakin. I don't think that of you_.

Anakin started to raise his shields again so he could mull over other explanations. Obi-Wan managed to climb right over them through sheer force of will, it seemed. Anakin huffed. "Please explain to me what you were trying to do, then," he said.

_I didn't want you hurting yourself for me. Don't eat a rotten soul. And don't live your life as if it were mine. You could die without training. Even with training from a master like Qui-Gon, I almost died. It's just not fair to you._

Anakin took in his words quietly. "It's this kind of thinking that makes you an unselfish person," he replied, "but also a stupid person."

_What?_

"Number one, what I do with my life is my choice, even if I follow in your footsteps. Number two, your body woke up yesterday, so it's pretty safe to say you're going to get your own body back. And number three..."

_Yes?_

"You love me and you could have just told me that instead of breaking my heart."

_I'm so sorry. I was stupid._

Anakin sighed. "You aren't going to say it, are you."

 _I am a Jedi_ , Obi-Wan began.

"And Jedi don't love, right?"

 _They do,_ he corrected _, they have compassion for all beings. But Anakin..._

"Yeah?"

_I do love you._

Anakin closed his eyes and watched the lights behind them dance. "I love you too, Obi-Wan."


End file.
